Parallel Life
by Meiousei Dark
Summary: Mabel received powers from Bill that turned her evil the more she used them, making the prophecy come true, and now an ultimate battle between her and Dipper has caused them both to live new lives. Ones where Mabel is the mean girl, Waddles can talk, and Dipper and Mabel aren't related. Dipper must now awaken his twin and bring back the 'True Life'.
1. Chapter 1: Evil Powers

Chapter 1: We Built this Township on Evil Powers 

Tonight was the night of a full moon, slowly making its way to the high point of the sky.

The twins were asleep.

Soos retired at home for the night.

Wendy went off to a senior party.

Waddles was asleep next to Mabel.

The night was a peaceful one.

The only one taking advantage of this peaceful night, was the Mystery Shack's owner and the twins great uncle, Stanford Pines. The shack's owner silently made his way out of his room. He quietly walked down the stairs, careful not to wake his great niece and nephew.

On his chair in the living room, he found a lantern that was unlit. He found some matches on a nearby table. He took a match and scratched it on the side of the box, when a tiny flame lit. He took the flame to the lantern, making it lit and quickly put out the match. He took the lantern and walked past the kitchen into the gift shop.

He approached the vending machine and looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching. He turned to the machine and punched in the secret code. The vending machine opened, and a secret entrance was revealed. Stan entered and looked behind himself for the last time. He then shut the secret door. He started walking down the stairs that led to the elevator.

He stepped inside and pressed the button for the third floor. When he exited the elevator, he was in his room full of all sorts of gadgets and machines. He pulled out a chair and sat at a desk, where Dipper and Mabel's picture sat. He pulled out the Journal no. 1 and turned to the back of it, where he had written some notes of his own. He had known of an ancient prophecy, that he knew was about to come true. He read from the prophecy written inside the book.

_"It is said that one day, a supreme demon with the power to enter and control one's dream will approach an innocent bystander and give them amazing powers. The longer the person uses those tempting powers, the more they become evil. Another person, will also receive powers, but for the good and protection of the world. The two will engage in a supreme fight, until a winner is chosen. The winner will then shape the world, either for better, or for worse…."_

Stan slammed the book shut. He knew he had to prepare for the epic fight and pick a chosen one before it was too late. Stan got up from his desk. He knew exactly who the demon from the prophecy was. "Bill" he muttered to himself.

He was wondering who Bill would pick as his chosen one, and who would be Stan's. The picture of his great niece and nephew caught his eye "Kids" he muttered. Stanford suddenly pounded his fist on his hand "If he goes after them, I'll dip him in salsa and eat him like a nacho!" Stan sighed and put a hand on his face. "I just hope I find a chosen one….before it's too late." 

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, I can't WAIT! This is going to be the greatest thing ever!" Mabel was excited that the shack was going to be putting on a talent show. The only reason everyone actually agreed, was because there was something in it for all of them.<p>

Mabel could perform a song,

Dipper could practice his theater tech skills,

Soos could be the DJ,

Wendy could be the MC,

and Stan could use it to scam all the suckers, uh, receive money from the valued customers (Nope, scam all the suckers.)

the stage was already set up. Stan stole, uh, bought it from a theater owner. Dipper was checking out and getting used to some of the equipment he was going to be using. Soos was picking out which songs were best to play during the show. Wendy was checking out the microphone and making sure it was working. The signup sheet was on a table, with Mabel, the first on the list.

Mabel was looking at her karaoke machine excitedly, trying to find the best song to sing. "So many choices, how can I pick just one!?" she kept scrolling, until she found a song she hadn't listened to in a while.

The title was 'We Built this Township on Rock and Roll.' "Oooohh" Mabel said "How about this one." Mabel had a thing for 80s and 90s pop hits.

"I'll do this one! I need to go practice it!"

Mabel ran into the shack and up the stairs into her room. She warmed the machine up and picked out her chosen song. The music was playing and Mabel was getting ready for her song. "Let's do this!" She yelled. The lyrics came up and Mabel started to sing.

_We built this township_

We built this township on rock and roll 

built this township 

We built this township on rock and roll

As the music played, Mabel sang her heart out, determined to get ready for her debut. 

_Everybody knows me_

They all know my face 

They all know who goes 

to my kind of place 

Neck deep in the awesome 

Watching the dance fight 

Too many partiers 

Dancing in the night 

Mabel sings in the microphone 

Hear it on the radio 

Don't you know that 

We built this township 

We built this township on rock and roll 

as the song was coming to an end, Mabel was accepting applause from an imaginary audience. "Thank you, thank you, good night everybody." She was planning to practice the song a few more times. She had already restarted the karaoke machine, when all of a sudden, it stopped.

"What!?" Mabel exclaimed. She had just put a new battery inside, how could it be dead already? The machine suddenly started to turn grey, just as everything around her was. "What's happening to the colors!?" she saw her wall posters slowly drain of color. Everything was drained of any and all color.

A blue flame appeared in front of Mabel. "What!? No, it can't be!" When the flame died down, all that was left in its place, was the dream demon himself. "So, Shooting Star, I here you're working on a talent show, huh?" "You're not talented enough to be in it!" Mabel shot at him. "Whoa whoa Shooting Star, I just came by to check it out, you know."

"Nice try, Bill. What's your real reason?" The triangle let out a chuckle "Okay, you got me, I'm not here for the talent show. I'm actually here to offer you something." "Your deals are terrible!" Mabel said as she gave a thumbs down and a raspberry in disliking.

"I have something for you"

"Don't care"

"Seriously, I…"

"Still don't care"

"Shoo…"

"Uh uh"

"Please just"

"Nope"

"I'm trying t…"

"Not listening."

Bill sighed in frustration "I gotta say, Shooting Star, you may be stubborn, but you have a strong will." Mabel blew a raspberry.

Bill put his hand out and a pink flame burnt on it. "Whoa" Mabel exclaimed. "Shooting Star, listen, I am here to offer you unimaginable powers, powers that will make you better than everyone else." "I don't know" Mabel said, unsure "Come on, look, don't you remember everything anybody ever said about you?"

Mabel remembered all the mean comments she'd received from people like Pacifica and others who used to bully her in school, but most of all, she thought about how her brother always beat her at something, and that she would like to beat him, even if it was just once.

Bill's eye suddenly looked more hypnotic than usual. Mabel was brought into remembering all those painful memories from the past "Come on" Bill tempted "You know you want to" "Well, uh" "All it takes is one little handshake"

The pink flame was still lit in Bill's hand. Mabel was debating on weather or not she should make a deal with a demon. She stuck out her hand, still deciding. "Come on, almost there." Mabel, with hesitation, stuck her hand out and shook the demon's.

She was engulfed in a strange pink flame, that oddly, didn't burn her. "You get lost within yourself too easily, Shooting Star." Bill vanished, and after the triangle had left, the flame vanished. The room regained its color

"What have I done?" Mabel whispered. The prophecy took its toll from there.

And now Mabel was Bill's chosen one.


	2. Chapter 2: A Little Ways In

Chapter 2: A Little Ways In

It had been a few days since Bill had shown himself to Mabel and offered her powers beyond her wildest dreams. She wouldn't dare use them. She still didn't know what had come over her when she accepted. She wasn't bent on getting revenge on anybody.

But then again, maybe Bill was just bluffing, maybe he didn't really give her any powers at all and he was just doing it to eat her up from the inside out. She scoffed. Yeah, that's exactly what it is. For the first time in days, Mabel laughed out loud. "I can't believe I thought that for even a second!" A few more minutes of crazy random laughing went by, but of course she's an expert in that field.

She suddenly held her hand up and brought it back down, smacking a lantern off of the desk "BOOM!" she yelled, but before the lantern hit the ground, it caught on fire and burned into non-existence.

Mabel's face drained of any and all color. She did have powers after all, which of course included burning things into nothing. She sat on the far corner of her bed in the corner of the wall, already have been retreated into Sweatertown. She was scared. She never wanted to have powers that would differ her from the others of this entire planet.

She feared that she would no longer be accepted by people and they would think she was some kind of witch, unlike that one time she actually convinced that farmer that she was a witch. She was scared. She didn't know what to do. She never wanted to be thought of that way. She was afraid that everyone would reject her. Grunkle Stan, Candy and Grenda, Her parents, She even feared her own twin brother would… She just didn't want to be anything more than human.

* * *

><p>"Okay, let's see now…..nope, too selfish. I don't think so, too egotistic. Uh, no, WAY too much make up…..is that even legal?"<p>

Stanford took some time to look for a chosen one down in his secret bunker. He was watching some random pedestrians of the mysterious town, searching for the one who will end up saving the world. He glanced back to the picture of Dipper and Mabel. "Yeah, not a chance." He said to himself.

He was looking at Robbie through is screen. A couple of pretty college girls walked passed him. "Hey babes, sup." He said as the girls walked by. The two girls chucked to themselves. "Ugh, what did Wendy ever see in him? And what's with all that mascara?"

Stan moved on to the next person, which was Old Man Migucket. "Look here, I just done found this here squirrel sniffing my here hat, aw heck, I'll just put in in fridge to eat later, he he he, he he he!" "Ugh, why?"

The next person was Lazy Susan Wentworth. "Come here, Mr. Catface and get in the tub. Mr. Catface, it's time for your bath. Come here Mr….Mr. Catface, no, no Mr….Reeeooooowwwww!" "Oy, stupid cats."

And then there was Gideon. "I will get out of here one day, and I will get my revenge on the Pines family. Just you wait, Stanford, Dipper and Mabel, just you wait. I'll get you and your little pig too! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" "Wow, that kid has seroius issues."

The next scene he saw, was one of Dipper and Mabel preparing for the talent show. "Aww come on!" he yelled. He was no closer to finding a chosen one.

* * *

><p>Mabel had decided to come out of her room and put her happy face back on. She met Dipper in the front yard, learning to master his equipment for the show.<p>

"What you up to, Dip Dip?" He looked up at her and smiled. "I'm just trying to figure out all this equipment, It's actually really easy to handle if you know what you're doing." He looked back up at her. "How is your song coming?" "It's coming along great!" she answered. "Yeah, just because you've spent so much time in our room, practicing."

"Yeah, that's why, practicing." "What?" Dipper asked "Uh, oh, nothing, I'm gonna go check on Waddles, the pig, Mwaaaaa." She waddled off from her brother and left him back to his work.

* * *

><p>"She's not using her powers….this could be a problem."<p>

The Dream Demon was watching the twins, mostly Mabel, as they got ready for the upcoming talent show.

"Ugh, this isn't working" he said to himself.

He looked back at Mabel, petting her pig.

"Maybe all she needs is a little push."

* * *

><p>Mabel had fun petting Waddles. She hadn't spent much time with him, after she obtained powers. It just goes to show that petting a pig is a fantastic stress reliever. All of a sudden, the familiar sight of draining color appeared and Mabel knew exactly what that meant. "No no no no no!" she took off running towards the shack, but before she could enter, the familiar blue flame appeared.<p>

"Oh no, Shooting Star, you're not getting away from me anytime soon." Mabel stood her ground with a cold stone stare, not saying a word. "Oh come on, don't be mad, you agreed, remember, it was all you." Mabel continued to stare angrily. "Oh, not talking huh? I'll change that." A blue flame appeared over his head, and Mabel's eyes widened.

He slammed the flame on the ground where Mabel stood. She managed to jump out of the way in time. She was in awe. She started running into the forest. "You can't get away from me!" Bill yelled, as he shot another flame. The blue flame missed the Shooting Star. The triangle shot a couple more. "Damn, he's persistent!" Mabel said out loud, instantly taking it back. She never used that kind of language, because it was beyond positive.

She kept running, trying to escape the wrath of the demon psycho. "Quit trying to kill me, you floating corn chip!" Before she knew it, she was cornered between a rock and a corn chip. Literally. She was stopped at a giant boulder. "Times up, Shooting Star!" He said as he was about to launch another ball of flames. Mabel had an idea.

"Hey, look over there, it's a large bird attacking a sparkly tourist!" "Really, where?" Mabel picked up a rock and threw it at the demon "Ow, why did I fall for that?" Bill raised a huge blue flame over his head, and with Mabel cornered with nowhere to go, it was the perfect shot. "Any last words, Shooting Star?!"

Mabel sighed "I can't believe it's come to this." She said "Well, close enough." He took the giant blue flame and slammed it down on her. The explosion kicked up some dust. Bill had to wait for the dust to fan out, so he could see the dead body of the girl before him.

When the dust cleared, he did not expect to see what he had seen. Mabel was standing, with very few scratches. "What!?" he asked in surprise. She had cast a shield around herself, which just wore off.

"I can't believe it's come to this." She repeated. "I can't believe it's come to me having to use my powers to defend myself from you!" "Whoa, calm down, Shooting Star." "No, YOU calm down!" She shot a disk made from light and energy, and sent it flying at him. It hit him directly in the eye. "Ow, that really hurt!"

"FEEL PAIN!" she yelled as she sent out another blast. "Ouch….Shooting Star….Quit it!" Bill was soon brought to his knees by the usually positive shooting star. He kept breathing in and out, which he never did.

He looked up at the girl. "You did good today, Shooting Star." He gathered his remaining power and vanished back to where he came from. Mabel was exhausted from the battle, and yet, she never felt better.

* * *

><p>"Heya Dip Dip!" Mabel said excitedly, as she greeted her brother. "Uh, hey Mabel. Why do you keep calling me that?" "Dipper, it's a nickname, get into the 21st century already."<p>

"Um, okay, you wanna go solve mysteries later?" "You know it, Bro Bro!" "What happened to my other nickname?" "You didn't think I'd give you just one nickname, did you?" Waddles appeared out of nowhere and oinked.

Mabel was feeling extraordinary. Maybe having powers wasn't going to be that bad. So she was different, being different wasn't a bad thing. She figured she could find out what she was really capable of and reach her full potential. And besides, this is Gravity Falls, this town has different written all over it.

She was still apprehensive about telling everyone, though, so for now, it would be her own little secret.

* * *

><p>"I'm running out of time. That demon may have already picked someone by now, but I have no idea who." Stanford was alone in the gift shop, rambling to himself about finding a chosen one.<p>

He did not notice that his great nephew had opened the door behind him. "Once I find a chosen one, the world will be saved and the prophecy will finally have come to pass."

"Uh, what are you talking about?"

The voice of the great nephew startled the con man. "What, what, Dipper? How many times have I told you not to eavesdrop?" "Uh, never." "You've just crossed the line, and now, you are the chosen one. The chosen one who will go and find new attractions!" "Fine, I'm going!" Dipper said in defeat.

Grunkle Stan was acting weirder than usual, and what was the whole 'prophecy' thing? Something weird was going on, and whatever it was, he was going to find out.


	3. Chapter 3: Something Unexplained

Chapter 3: Something Unexplained

"Is it working? I think so. Okay then." Dipper cleared out his throat. "Welcome to Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained." Dipper reached down and picked up a cardboard sign off of the floor. "Anomaly number 101, 'The Prophecy.' I have absolutely no idea about what it is, or when it will happen, but from the little knowledge I have about it, it's something pretty big."

"I've searched the journal a million times, but there is no information about it." Waddles appeared from behind the camera and let out a happy oink. "Uh, he's filling in for my sister while she's practicing for the talent show." Waddles oinked happily.

"So anyways, something is about to happen, and I guess it's up to me to figure out what. The only person I've heard talking about it, was Grunkle Stan, but i've already interrogated him to the point where he won't even let me film in the shack. That's how bad this is."

"Dipper! You're not filming up there, are you?"

"Uh, of course not, Grunkle Stan!" Dipper turned back to the recording camera. "That was a close one. I'll continue to research this prophecy thing, but until then, I'll have to stop recording until further notice." 

* * *

><p>Mabel had sat in her and her brother's room all day, telling everybody who asked that she was practicing for the upcoming talent show, when in reality, she was training herself on how to use her newfound powers. "Okay, focus." She said to herself. The shooting star closed her eyes and concentrated. About a minute went by when all of a sudden, a bunch of discarded sweaters, posters and books just started to float off the ground and into the air.<p>

"Come on, Mabel, keep it steady, you can do this." Her eyes were still closed, and she was trying to keep the floating objects steady, while keeping her breathing steady as well. She dared to open an eye, while the objects continued to levitate toward the ceiling. She opened both eyes and found her concentration becoming easier to handle. "I'm doing it." She whispered to herself in shock. "I'm actually doing it." The happy girl laughed in victory. "I'm doing it!" she started to play with the telepathically controlled objects.

"Okay, let's see here." The shooting star arranged the objects. She used a couple of Dipper's books and made them seem like they were birds flapping their wings, or in this case, covers. She took one of her sweaters and forced it on to Bear – o for him to wear. She opened a glitter jar, and telepathically threw it around the room like confetti. "This is the GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" she would have continued to keep having her fun, if it wasn't for…..

"Mabel, I'm coming in!" her concentration broke then and there. Everything that was floating in the air crashed and clattered to the floor. The one who opened the door, was none other than Mabel's twin brother. His eyes looked to Mabel, then around the room. "What happened in here? This place is a disaster!" Mabel laughed nervously, unsure of what to say.

Dipper noticed something on his desk. "Is this…" he touched the substance with his finger and rubbed it between his finger and his thumb "glitter?" Mabel stood up and dusted herself off. "Look, Dipper, I'm a rock star now, and everybody knows that rock stars aren't clean." Dipper looked annoyed at his sister. "Uh, Mabel, I think all this rock star stuff has gone to your head." "WHAAAAT? No, of course it hasn't." Dipper looked at her, unsure. "Uh, I have to go now, see you later Chips n' Dip. ONWARD AOSHIMA!"

she got Dipper confused enough, that she could escape without any further questions asked. She entered the gift shop, catching her breath. "That was too close." She muttered under her breath. Of course she still wouldn't tell anyone. She wasn't planning on keeping it a secret forever, she was just waiting until the time was right. She just hoped that time was going to be soon. 

* * *

><p>"This is going to take forever to clean. Well I guess if I use a vacuum on the floor to get rid of all this glitter and then wash it off of the clothes, then maybe it could be cleaned up soon."<p>

Dipper was where Mabel left him. Looking through the dirty room, in hopes of somehow getting it cleaned. Another idea popped into Dipper's mind. He looked outside in the hallway, unable to hear a sound. It was quiet. Maybe a little too quiet. He started walking down the stairs, when he came to an empty living room.

He wandered off into the kitchen, with not a person in sight. He made his way into the gift shop, where the items were left expensive and untouched. The shack was closed today, so there were no tourist. But he just saw Mabel a few minutes ago. Dipper took a dollar out of his wallet and inserted it into the vending machine, patiently waiting for a bag of Corncornos corn chips.

He took them out of the machine and was about to walk away. He wasn't paying attention however, and he slipped on something. He didn't get to see what it was, because he landed flat on his back. "Oww" he helped himself off of the ground, rubbing his back and wincing in pain. He looked down to find the culprit, and saw that it was an ordinary piece of paper.

"What the…?" He picked up the paper, his back still wincing. What he read on the paper was not what he expected to see. He didn't see much, but it was titled "Prophecy" Dipper looked at the paper, dumbfounded. "Yes, this is it! This hold all the answers I'm looking for!" even though he was not experienced, unlike his sister, he started laughing for an uncomfortable, or in his case, comfortable, amount of time.

"This is amazing! I can't wait to tell Mabel! I… wait a second. Where is she?" He pondered for a moment. "I'll go out and look for her." The young pine tree happily walked back upstairs. 

* * *

><p>Mabel was breathing in an out in an attempt to calm herself. "Okay Mabel, just calm down." She was sitting on a log out in the woods, not too far from the shack, but not too close to it either. Stan would kill her if she left his sight for too long, not that there was anyone there. They had all left to go do who knows what. Dipper was probably the only one there, except for Waddles.<p>

She sighed a deep breath. What was she doing? Acting strange like that. Keeping a secret couldn't be that hard, could it? She sighed once more, planning to just loose herself inside her own thoughts.

"Mabel?"

she was surprised by the sudden voice, but still turned to see who it was. Her own twin was standing before her, but he didn't have a look of disappointment and confusion from minutes ago, instead what he was wearing was a look of concern. "Oh, hey Dipper." "Hey Mabel, what are you doing out here?" she turned and looked at the ground. "I don't know." She said with a sigh.

Dipper joined her, and sat on the log. "Listen, I'm sorry about the room." "No, that's okay, is there something bothering you?" Mabel didn't answer. "Mabel, you know if there's something bothering you, you can tell me. You can tell me anything." Mabel looked up at her brother.

"I know, I know, but this is just….different."

"What do you mean, different?"

"It's complicated Dipper, you wouldn't understand."

"Mabel, whatever is going on, I can help you. Whatever you need help with, I can help you through, you know that."

"Yes, I know, it's just…."

Mabel sighed once more. She looked up from the ground and smiled at her brother, with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Dipper."

Without giving him a chance to respond, she put her arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. He returned the favor. They spent a few minutes in that same position, until they finally let go.

"Thank you, Dipper" she repeated.

"You're welcome, Mabel."

The two hopped off of the log and started heading back to the shack. "Hey Mabel, once we get back to the shack, I have something really important to show you." "Sure thing, Dippy Dip." Yup, same old Mabel. 

* * *

><p>The two entered the gift shop to find Stan sitting at the register, counting profits. "Where were you two? Is that glitter you're covered in?" "It's a long story, Grunkle Stan." "Fair enough, just don't leave a glitter trail, or I'll make you clean it up."<p>

The twins headed off upstairs and into their disaster of a room. "I found something that could possibly tell us about what's going on here." Dipper's twin listened attentively. "Grunkle Stan mentioned something about a prophecy. It's happening soon, and whatever it is, it could possibly change the world."

"Are you sure this isn't another one of your crazy conspiracies?" "Mabel, I'm positive there's something going on that we don't know about, now if I could just piece it together." Mabel put an arm around her brother's shoulder.

"Don't worry bro, we'll figure it out. We always do. And that's why people call us…." They both fist bumped each other

"MYSTERY TWINS!"

they both yelled in unison. They both fell back on the floor, laughing. When the laugher died down, the brother and sister duo stood up and dusted off all the glitter on their backs. "Well, I guess we should get started on cleaning this room." "Agreed." Dipper picked up one of his glittery books. "How did you even get the room like this?" Mabel smiled her brace filled smile. "I'll never tell."


	4. Chapter 4: Revenge on the Popular Posse

Chapter 4: Revenge on the Popular Posse

"Okay, welcome back to Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained, anomaly 101 The Prophecy part 2. Today I'm going to share with you all what I've recently learned about the prophecy. Nothing. I haven't learned anything ever since I found that paper about it."

Dipper held the paper up in front of the camera. "I still don't know where this page came from or who it belongs to, but I have a few theories."

Dipper pulled out a board with pictures off different people hanging on it and put it in front of the camera.

"This is everyone whose set foot in the gift shop for the past few days, I don't know if the page belongs to any one of them, so I'm going to continue doing investigative research, so until then, Dipper out."

* * *

><p>"Okay, just a few more things need to be cleaned up and we will officially be done." Dipper took a broom and dustpan and swept up some leftover glitter while Mabel took time to straighten her side of the room and put some of the scattered things away. Dipper threw away the last of the glitter.<p>

"Okay, and we're done." The twins spent the day cleaning their temporary room in the attic after Mable's whole 'rock star' act. It took them all day, but in the end, they were able to get it done successfully without their great uncle finding out.

"Oh finally, now I can sleep on my glitter free bed." Dipper jumped on the bed back first and listened as it made a squeaky noise after being jumped on. Mabel took this as an opportunity to admire her posters that were now clean and only a little bit torn up, but Mable used scotch tape to help fix that.

Dipper pulled out one of his mystery books for his summer reading and started looking at it. The shooting star noticed as Waddles entered the newly cleaned room and started looking at it. As she kept watching the pig, Mable had an idea. "Come on Waddles, let's go out for a walk." Dipper looked up from his book.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Won't Grunkle Stan get mad at us?" Mable scoffed. "Of course not Dipper, it's our day off, and besides, he can't get mad because he's too busy counting his profits." Dipper decided to just go with it. "Alright, but if he gets mad, don't say I didn't tell you so."

Mable took the collar and leash and snapped the collar around the pig's neck. Waddles didn't seem to be bothered by it at all. The pig happily oinked as him and Mable walked down the stairs, and out the front door.

* * *

><p>Mabel and her favorite pet pig were walking near the forest of Gravity Falls just playing, laughing, and having a good time together. Waddles oinked again as Mable picked up and pulled him in, giving him a great big hug. "Oh Waddles, you're the best pig anyone could ever ask for."<p>

"Yeah, that's an understatement."

Mabel couldn't help but freeze as she heard the sound of the all too familiar voice. Near an entrance of the forest, was the blonde popular herself along with a bunch of her popular followers including the two girls who always accompany her.

"Oh Mabel sweetie, so great to see you again. Having fun playing with that stupid pig?"

Mable immediately rushed to her pig's defense. "He is not stupid, and what about you? Are you having fun with those mind control freaks you call a posse?"

Pacifica laughed. "Yes I am, see, that's the thing about followers, they do whatever I want because I'm rich and I'll throw money at them." The walking one-dimensional bleach blonde valley girl stereotype pulled some money out of her pockets and threw it behind her where the posse went wild and tried to grab at it. "See sweetie, your no match against me."

Mabel was so blinded by furious rage that she almost forgot that she had powers. An evil idea suddenly crept into Mabel's head.

"Hey Pacifica, what's up with the ink running down your face?" Pacifica was confused. "What?" She pulled out a compact mirror and saw that her mascara was running. "WHAT! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Mable gave a quiet snicker.

"What's up with those fingernails?" Pacifica looked down at her hands to see ugly chipping nails on her own fingers. "MY MANICURE!"

"And what's up with that greasy hair and those ragged clothes?" Pacifica felt grease in her hair and looked down to see her clothes all ragged and torn. Pacifica let out a blood curling scream and ran off into the forest. Mabel did the exact same things to Pacifica's entire posse and they all ran off screaming, scattered in different directions.

Mabel laughed as she continued to hear their screams from within the forest and thought that it was a job well done. "Come here Waddles, high five." The shooting star's hand came in contact with the pig's hoof and mimicked an explosion as she pulled her hand away. She scooped the pig up and gave him another hug. "Come on, we've gotta tell Dipper." The two started running off back to the shack, where she would spread the embarrassing tale of Pacifica and her Popular Posse.

* * *

><p>"It was then revealed that the butler was the accomplice in the murder, but who was the leading suspect? Detective Hank Stallone and the Epic Mystery Solving Crew would find out, even if it took all night."<p>

Dipper was interrupted from reading his book and he looked up to see that Mabel had burst through the door holding onto Waddles with a huge smile on her face. She obviously had some news to tell.

"Hey Dipper, guess what just happened." Dipper opened his mouth to say something but was abruptly cut off. "Too late, I totally humiliated Pacifica and her posse." Dipper hated Pacifica, so of course to him, this was good news. "Really? What happened?" Mabel couldn't shake off her prideful smile. "Oh, nothing much, I just made her mascara run, her nails turn ugly, made her hair all greasy, and turned her clothes all ragged. Nothing much."

Dipper laughed at how funny it would have been to see that, but then he realized something. "Wait a second, how did you do that exactly?" Mabel didn't exactly have an answer at the moment. "Oh you know, just me, Mabel, the pranking master." Dipper also realized something else.

"You wouldn't happen to have a picture of that, would you?" Mabel smiled a brace filled smile at her brother. "I might have taken one or two…or ten." The shooting star pulled out a camera and started scrolling through all the embarrassing snapshots of the posse and Dipper laughed at every picture he saw. The worst one was one of Pacifica looking all dirty and terrible. This was definitely the perfect prank.

* * *

><p>Night soon came and the twins were sent to their rooms for bed as they were every night by their cheap great uncle. And speaking of cheap great uncle, after both kids were sound asleep in bed, Stan took the lantern and slowly crept out of his room and into the gift shop. He punched in the correct code for the vending machine and it opened with a slight creaking noise.<p>

He looked over his shoulder one last time to make sure he wasn't being watched, than he closed the door behind him and entered the elevator. Stan pressed the button that took him down to the third floor and entered when the doors opened for him to exit. He walked over to his desk in front of the huge screen and pulled out Journal no. 1.

He turned through the book to look for a certain page that he needed in order to better understand the prophecy. He turned to the certain page and found that the paper he was looking for wasn't there. "What? Where is it?" he searched frantically through the book, but he couldn't find it anywhere inside.

He sighed, figuring it must be lost somewhere and that he would have to look for it later. He put his face in his hand. "I just hope that it's not the kids who have it." Stan's fear had already come true, unbeknownst to him, as Dipper was currently upstairs, trying to figure out this big mystery.


End file.
